Unsatisfactory Reply
by HowToWriteForDummies
Summary: Jaune never wanted to be a huntsman, but his family never pictured him as anything else, having a lots of aura, a great semblace and a lot of talent with swordsmanship forced him to become one, that made him develop his dark thoughts and his apathy, making him cynical and humoristic. Luckly for him there are several reasons for him to stay. Rated T for explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor notes:**

 **My first history uploaded. No a great writer if I say so myself and the fact that english is not my mother language is another thing to point out.  
**

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY or any of the characters here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I should've played dead.**

Yet again another troublesome day, I could just stay home and do nothing at all, study to get a simple job and have a normal life... away from the stress that carries being a huntsman a fighting grimm, risking my life for people I don't know and probably will never know.

That was the first thought that a young 17 years-old teenager Jaune Arc had before finally getting out of bed. Just wanting to be a regular citizen was the master plan of our protagonist in this story, but it was unavoidable. Born from a family of famous huntsman and huntresses his profession had been decided even before he was planned, and constantly showing signs that he was a prodigy made it harder for him to change the course of destiny.

* * *

''Are you awake sweetie?'' Asked a well-known voice of the matriarch of the Arc household, Juniper Arc.

Jaune knowing that it'd no good for him to fake drowsiness decided to answer with a simple yes.

''Good, breakfast is down stairs, we'll be waiting for you. Such a special day is to be remembered!'' Exclaimed the upbeat Juniper.

Jaune already showing signs of exhaustion and regret went with the flow and wished for the best. Once he arrived to the table he tried to reason with his parents, keyword being tried.

''Is it really a good idea for me to become a huntsman? I mean, I'm not nearly as skilled as any of my sisters'' Said a hopeful Jaune.

Jaune tried to reply, but he was cut by his other sister.

''Nonsense bro! You show much more promise that any of us, I know that you try to be humble, but you have to be blind to not notice your great potential and all the skill you have showed us'' Said the twin of said Jaune Arc, Johana Arc.

Once again tried to end the flattering, but it went uninterrupted.

''Yeah Jaune, you were able to disarm dad with at so early age, the is no way you'll do bad at Beacon'' Said the 3rd youngest sister, Janet Arc, being only 1 year younger that Jaune and Johana.

At this point Jaune had already surrendered.

The wave of flattery continued by the rest of his sisters, the younger at the tender age of 8 years, Anna Arc; the 2nd youngest with only 14 years-old, Orianna Arc; the 3rd was Janet; the 4th was Jaune twin, Johana; the 5th was 2 years older than her brother, she just graduated from Beacon, Julia Arc; the 6th was 4 years old, Blair Arc, who couldn't be there for work reasons; and last but not least the 7th sister, 6 years older that Jaune, Sophia Arc, whose excuse for not being there was that she was in vacation for his 3 years anniversary her husband.

It wasn't until the very end of this family meal, that the patriarch of the Arc household came in with a gift, John Arc.

His voice boomed through the entirety of the house. ''Son. I am proud to say that you are worthy of welding the family heirloom, Crocea Mors. It is now yours and you shall decide what to do with it''.

''Thanks dad, I can't even begin to express how this makes so me happy!'' Said a Jaune Arc with fake happiness, something he was long used to. ''I never wanted to be a huntsman'' Was left unsaid by the troubled boy.

''There nothing to say thanks for, your earnt it son, make our family proud by welding it in our honor'' Preached his father with more emotion that it needed.

''I guess am on my own for now. Don't worry, I'll text you and call you to stay in contact'' Said Jaune while leaving without giving them a chance to reply ''Or not'' Fell out of his mouth to nowhere as destination.

* * *

''Good, I arrived to the plane, now I have to survive to this dead trap'' Lamented a sickish Jaune.

''... I don't want to be the bee's knees'' Was heard from a little young miss, she looked cute and naïve, she also was wearing a lot of black and red.

He spotted another girl beside little red, a busty blonde. She had a great body, but Jaune was never the one to get close to people.

Not even 3 minutes passed and Jaune already felt like shit.

''This is going to be a long ride'' Thought Jaune before throwing up in the nearest trash can. ''Could this get worse?''

''Hey buddy, are you ok?'' Jaune heard a voice behind him, one that he recognized as the busty blonde.

''It just got worse...'' Cursed in his mind. ''Yes, I just like to throw up in trash cans, probably my best hobby'' Joked before throwing up again.

''Hahaha, sure thing, Vomit boy'' Replied the blonde.

''Great, first day and I got myself my own nickname''

''Are you sure you are ok?'' he heard a nervous voice behind the busty blonde, but he could guess who was she.

''No need to get worried over nothing little red. Since you two are so eager to remind me of what feeling fine felt like, why not start introducing ourselves. I'll start, my name is Jaune -arhhhhk'' he was cut by his own vomiting.

''Hahahahaha'' Both girls laugh so hard that everyone started looking that way.

''Haha, well hello there, Jaune Arhhhhk my name is Yang Xiao Long'' Said Yang in a mocking voice while doing her best to contain her laugh.

''Haha... Yang... Haha... Is not nice to laugh at people... haha'' Said little red while doing poorly at not laughing.

After a few minutes the laughter died down and little red proceeded to introduce herself. ''Hi, Jaune, my name is Ruby Rose and this is my sister Yang Xiao Long''

''Who is the adopted one?'' Jaune opted not to say anything and swallow his doubts for the sake of keeping the appeal of a cool guy. ''It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance young ladies'' Said while trying to not vomit again.

Suddenly a holographic figure came out of seemingly nowhere. ''Hello students'' Spoke the hologram.

''Who is that?'' Yang asked to no one in particular.

''My name is Glynda Goodwitch'' Yang realized she'd spoken too soon. ''I am the headmistress of Beacon Academy, and it is a pleasure to have everyone here. If you look outside the bullhead you will be able to see Beacon Academy. You are at about 5 minutes to arrive''.

''Yes! This torture is almost over'' Replied unconsciously Jaune and everyone laughed as they remembered his airsickness.

''No worries vomit boy, we're almost there'' Assured Yang.

''I'm counting on you'' He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor notes:**

 **It seemingly has a good enough answer for me to continue. Thanks for taking your time to check out this fanfic.**

 **I'd like to add that from now on it will start to contain more swearing and explicit language.**

 **Since I realized that I would be showing Jaune's thoughts a lot, I decided to make them different for the sake of less confusion, of both you and me. I will just** **UNDERLINE** **his thoughts. Only his thoughts.**

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY or any of the characters here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I doubt I'll enjoy this 4 years.**

After a long time of 5 minutes, Jaune was pleased to feel the ground once more, after all he knew that a vicious trap like that would never defeat him, if you ask his stomach you'd get a much different reply.

''Oh ground, I was such a fool for letting you go, I'll never abandon you again'' Said a relived Jaune, while coming out of the bullhead with shaky legs.

''Don't sweat it vomit boy, everybody has their weaknesses'' Assured Yang.

''Yeah Jaune, it can't be that bad'' Said Ruby trying to make Jaune feel better.

''You both have no fucking idea'' Thought Jaune. ''You're right, I can live with it, it doesn't have to affect me at all … Unless of course, I encounter myself flying''.

''That's the spirit vomit boy'' If the nickname bothered Jaune, he didn't show it.

''Sure, whatever. I'll just lie here for a while, you two can go ahead if you want'' Jaune was secretly wishing that they would go away for a long time.

''That fine, let's go Ruby. Later Jaune'' Yang waved.

''See you later Jaune'' Ruby waved too.

Jaune simply replied by waving weakly while he sat down in a bench. He managed to hear Ruby starting to get all exited with weapons and appearing a giant scythe of what it seemed to be a box, Jaune couldn't care less as he drifted off into a realm of drowsiness.

* * *

Jaune suddenly was shaken awake by the sound of an explosion at the distance. Identifying that the explosion should have been in the school's campus, he decided to end his rest and walk towards the explosion.

He saw a girl in black walking in the opposite direction of the crater, he kept walking until he saw Ruby in the crater, lying and muttering something that he barely managed to catch as 'welcome to Beacon'.

Ruby hadn't seen him yet, so he started weigh his option. ''If I decide to ignore her, she may see and identify my plan, probably making me look bad in her eyes and her sister's eyes. In the other hand, if I help her, I could get her to return the favor. She looks very young, so she must be some kind of prodigy or something like that, people like her tent to be hardworking and intelligent, I could even make her do my homework in return or I could get closer to her sister, which no one will deny is gorgeous. I mean Ruby isn't half bad, she is cute and all but, I don't know if she is into older guys.'' Jaune got lost in his trail of thoughts.

By the moment he looked at Ruby she was already looking at him, so that leaved him without option.

''Hey there crater face. How did you even manage to destroy part of the school in so little time?'' Asked I genuinely intrigued Jaune. ''If this is going to be part of the shenanigans of being your friend, then goodbye and see you at the graduation.''

''Hey! It wasn't my fault, I bumped into some princess, while I was apologizing she decided to shake her dust in front of me and I sneezed making us explode.'' Ruby pouted in a cute manner making Jaune melt in desire to hug her and not letting her go.

''Wow, exploding a princess with just a sneeze, is that your semblance?'' Asked Jaune in a teasing manner. ''At least it wasn't her entire fault, maybe she isn't that bad. By the way, who was that girl in black? Now that I recall her, she had a great booty.''

''Noo! My semblance is not that! My semblance is speed!'' Ruby started shouting and punching Jaune in the chest in a very cute way. ''Damm, this girl may make me fall for her, good thing I have a great auto control.''

''Just joking Rubes. Care to recap where do we need to go? I was too busy emptying my insides to listen to all the hologram said.'' Jaune asked with vain hopes since he knew deep inside, she would get them lost.

''No...'' ''Knew it.'' Came as an instant answer in Jaune's mind. ''...but I think if we follow these people we'll get there'' Ruby offered.

''Sounds like a plan.'' Jaune started walking ''Better that giving up and going home, never.''

Few minutes passed until Ruby decided to talk.

''So... I have this.'' She took the box thing and it transformed into a massive gardening tool, a pretty deadly one if I say so myself.

''Da fuck! This kid's crazy, that thing is stupidly huge.'' No needing to fake surprise he easily replied. ''Wow, that thing looks cool, a little too big don't you think?''

''I know! This is my baby, Crescent Rose, and it's a high impact sniper rifle too! Cool isn't it?'' Said a very confident Ruby.

''Sniper? Unless you are planning on hunting people, I don't think a sniper is the best firearm to fight against Grimm, looks pretty cool though.'' ''That's pretty cool.'' Jaune went with the easiest answer.

''And you Jaune? What do you have?'' Said an expectant Ruby.

''This kid is blind? Did she not see the sheath of my sword at my hip? For a sniper user, that's pretty stupid to not see.'' Thought Jaune while taking the sword and sheath ''It's my family heirloom, Crocea Mors, a plain good old sword, wielded by my great-great-grandfather.'' Said Jaune with the tiniest hint of pride.

''And what does it do'' Said Ruby with sparks in her silver eyes.

''Nothing special, the sheath can turn into a shield, but that's about it'' Admitted Jaune. ''Should it have something like a mech shift or something like that? I mean, it has more than 4 generations, which is about 100 years, I don't think they have that kind of technology. For being a prodigy, this kid is pretty stupid.''

''That's cool, nobody appreciates the classics.'' Said Ruby in reassurance.

''Thanks Rubes. I think we're here.'' ''Good thing this kid didn't ask about my semblance or anything too complicated.''

''Oh wait, the speech that the headmaster Ozpin already began, goodbye Jaune.'' Jaune saw Ruby disappear at an alarming speed leaving behind a trail of roses.

''So that's her semblance, interesting. At least I'm alone now.'' Thought a relieved Jaune while he walked inside the building and started hearing the voice of Ozpin.

''Today we stand together, united. Mistral... Atlas... Vacuo... Vale... The four kingdoms of Remnant...'' Jaune started to return to his personal realm of drowsiness, until he decided to go to a corner to get some uninterrupted sleep. His last thoughts were. ''This guy has a very relaxing voice.''

He could neither hear the white heiress insult him at the distance nor the redhead eyeing him weirdly.

* * *

 **I don't understand how to use this page, so I think that I uploaded twice. Apologizes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor notes:**

 **I decided to upload twice this day because tomorrow start my induction courses and I'll be gone for most of the day. They only last 5 days, after that I'm free, but in the 14** **th** **of August, I'll start my exchange program and I'll be living in Sweden, so it may take some time for me to continue, so I plan to upload as much as possible and try to get some ideas out of my head and see if I can make other stories work.**

* * *

 **I don't own RWBY or any of the characters here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A similar situation.**

Jaune was resting against a wall, sleeping peacefully, but someone decided that it was time for his slumber to end and started shaking him awake.

''Who the fuck awaked me, I was just fine like this, shit'' Jaune opened his eyes and try to distinguish his alarm clock. ''Uh? Who is this? Stop shaking, I'm awake.'' Said Jaune slight anger.

''Oh, hello. I just saw that you were sleeping while everyone was leaving and I thought that leaving you behind would be rude'' A beautiful and very polite redhead spoke.

''It's fine really. But you could just call out and I would wake, thanks either way.'' Jaune understood her kindness and certainly couldn't see any problems with this woman. ''She seems normal enough, beautiful, probably intelligent and diligent, she is pretty much girlfriend material.''

''You're welcome. Should we go to our lockers?'' Asked the nervous redhead.

''I was asleep, how the fuck I am supposed to know where we need to go?'' ''Do we have to? I'm sorry, I kind of slept the entire introduction.''

''Yes, we need to leave our weapons there and go the ballroom so we can set up our sleep bags.'' The redhead cleared out something obvious leaving Jaune to berate himself. ''I'm such a fucking idiot of course, we can't sleep with our weapons, we have to change our attire too.''

''Lead the way'' Said Jaune coolly.

* * *

Few minutes passed and Jaune ended the awkward silence.

''So, hot stuff, what's your name?'' Jaune tried to be suave but failed like he always did. ''Hot stuff? Really? Do I want to scare her off?''

''Uh... oh... M-my name is Pyrrha Nikos.'' The redhead was blushing. ''It worked? What? Has to be a fucking joke.'' Jaune dismissed as awkwardness. ''Who knows, maybe she was as unexperienced as he was.'' Jaune always tried to keep himself from thinking remotely positive, his philosophy was: Dream low and you won't fall from high. Everybody has their negative traits, ever our protagonist.

''My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet and rolls out of the tongue, ladies love it'' Jaune flirted in a joking manner. ''If she blushes again I'll go all in... wait, that name... Nikos, I've heard it before... on television, maybe?''

Before Pyrrha could answer Jaune talked again. ''Do I know you? I feel like I heard your name before, no wait... are you famous perhaps?'' ''If she is I may just retreat, I wouldn't have a chance with someone like that.''

Pyrrha looked troubled, like something went totally wrong. ''Did I say something wrong?'' Jaune panicked. ''No, you're right, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, mascot of Pumpkin Pete's cereal, won Mistral regional tournament 4 times in a row, I'm pretty well known.'' Said a saddened Pyrrha.

''I thought she was just a model, but she is also a prodigy. I can feel her voice getting lower and her eyes know feel distant, like she is expecting me to leave... Because she is! I know this feeling, I experimented as well, I'm not grateful for the experience, but it helps to know how she fells, even just a little, and if a help her, she may just join my team, leaving me in the shadows, so I could pass unsuspected. Haha, my master plan is on the move.'' It took a whole 5 seconds for Jaune to answer.

''Hey, I didn't know that you were that famous. But don't worry, you are the same to me as anybody else'' ''I know the feel, everyone thought I was too good because I came from the Arc family and I could beat all of them in test and spars, so I never really had lasting friendships. A tragic story that I'd like to end, for both of us, and if could gain her favor is even better.''

''What? Do you really think like that?'' Asked a hopeful Pyrrha. ''Weird, most people would take it as an insult, but she takes it like is some sort of wish... maybe it is, after all, in the past I used to wish the same.''

''Yeah, this place is like our own country, we don't bring fame here, we create it. All of us are the same, classmates, huntsman-in-training and huntresses-in-training. Doesn't matter if you are human, faunas, famous, a younger prodigy, a failure, we all got into Beacon, so we have the same chances.'' Jaune could hear a passing by Ruby squeal followed by claps from the people around them. ''Shit, I could be a false prophet for all I know'' Jaune berated himself for speaking too loudly.

''Jaune, that's great. I feel like you're a great person...'' ''If only you knew'' ''...and I'd love to have you on my team...'' ''Yes!'' ''...but I doubt they let us pick teammates.'' ''Shit... at least I have her on my side.''

''Well, this is my locker, so I'll see you at the ballroom Pyrrha'' Jaune said while starting to strip.

''Yes! Sure!'' Pyrrha left the locker rooms with a huge blush on her face. ''She's totally into me.''

* * *

Jaune arrived to the ballroom 5 minutes after.

''Hey vomit boy, I heard that you gave an impressive speech.'' Jaune flinched and looked behind to see Yang.

''Nothing that a liar couldn't preach.'' ''Nothing to special, just a few words of reassurance to a friend.'' Said Jaune no wanting to enter in details.

''Good speech Jaune.'' Could be heard from Ruby as she got closer to them.

''Hey Rubes, thanks.'' ''I hope they forget soon enough, vomit boy is enough tease.''

''I heard some people recorded it, this is grand'' ''Fuck, do these people hate me?'' Jaune sighed and simply accepted his fate.

''Shall we go to the food court, I want to eat and forget this whole ordeal.'' Offered a troubled Jaune.

''Sure Jaune.'' Ruby answer almost instantly.

''Sure thing vomit boy, I was getting a little hungry myself.'' Said Yang while rubbing her belly.

Jaune spotted Pyrrha before leaving the ballroom and decided to invite her. ''You girls can go ahead I'll go see if Pyrrha wants to join.'' ''Joke about her being my girlfriend please, I need some kind of bust.''

''Ok. We'll look for a table, you go get your girlfriend.'' ''Thanks Yang.''

''Yang! Don't start bothering Jaune again.'' Said Ruby while trying to defend his first Beacon friend. ''At least it seems like Ruby is a good girl, enjoyable to befriend with.''

''We aren't couple.'' ''Yet.'' Jaune betted with himself how long would it take Pyrrha to confess if he didn't do anything and acted oblivious.

We already know the answer.

* * *

 **A little late, but I found myself in a tight spot, still I enjoy to write.**

 **Thanks for reading. Probably next character at the end of the week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor notes:**

 **I'll be clear with a few things:**

 **I don't really know how to use this page and I still need to discover how to edit chapters, so bear with me, also the fact that this pc is not in English difficult my writing because it decides to correct itself without me noticing, that can explain spelling errors and other weird stuff that I have to correct when I figure out how to change my pc's language.**

 **Other thing are pairings, this is mostly an unsure fact, I may change it. And I really don't have preference, so have in mind that everyone will most likely be the same, but I have an early Pyrrha because of her perfect personality that will become a flaw latter on, you'll see.**

 **Something happened with my exchange to Sweden, so I'll be starting med school before, leaving me even less time.**

* * *

 **I don't own RWBY or any characters here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A wave of instant regret.**

Convincing Pyrrha wasn't as difficult as it may seem, but well, that to be expected. He just came and asked, she seemed to be alone so the wasn't any impediment.

He saw Ruby and Yang sitting with their food trays.

''Hey Rubes, Yang. Pyrrha these are Ruby Rose and Yang Xian Long.'' ''I should look for male friends.''

''Hi Pyrrha! It's so exiting to meet you because you know, being the champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament so many times make you some kind of celebrity! ImeanIknowthatyoudon'twanttobetreatedlikethatbutIstillthinkyou'recoolandIhopedoesn'tboth...'' Ruby speeded consistently through her words. **'** 'This kid speaks as fast as her semblance, I couldn't understand half of the sentence, I'll guess she's just awkward.''

''Sorry, Pyrrha my sis is kind of a dork when it comes to interacting with people.'' Yang shut Ruby by putting her hand on her mouth. ''Guessed right then.''

''Oh, it's not a problem.'' Pyrrha spoke calmly.

''Well, let's go get something Pyrrha.'' Jaune reminded. ''Kinda hungry here and a lot of people is starting to crowd the place.''

''Sure, let's go Jaune.'' Pyrrha smiled before following.

* * *

After some long 15 minutes waiting they got their food and they started walking towards their table.

''Stupid row, stupid fucking school, fuck everything.'' Jaune hated rows and despised waiting to eat. ''Finally, we can eat.''

''It wasn't that long.'' Pyrrha giggled a little for Jaune's behavior. ''Redheads aren't as soulless they say.''

''Took you a while vomit boy, cereal girl.'' Yang said with a grin in her face looking at Jaune and Pyrrha. ''Does she have a nickname for everyone?'' Jaune and Pyrrha sat with their food trays, Jaune having a burger while Pyrrha brought a salad. Jaune sat and instantly began to eat.

''Blame the everlasting row that we had to go through.'' ''Hope this food isn't shit.'' Though Jaune before putting the burger in his mouth,

Yang laughed a little bit. ''Wow vomit boy, never expected you to be impatient.'' Pyrrha giggled and Ruby did her best to shut her sister. ''Fuck, this thing tastes fucking bad. Who the fuck prepared this stupid shitty food?... What did Yang say? Pyrrha found it funny, so I will.'' Jaune just replied to himself while he gave a nervous laugh. ''You know what they say: if you did hear what they just said just laugh and hope that wasn't a question.''

''So, what do you think about the initiation?'' Asked Pyrrha after eating a little of her salad. **''It'll probably be something fucking stupid.''**

''I don't know, but I already know who's gonna be my partner.'' Said Ruby while looking at Yang.

''I don't know Ruby, we don't really know how is that going to go. Maybe is randomly selected or something like that, they could have the pairing already decided for all we know.'' Jaune answered crushing Ruby's hopes for a while. ''She must really dislike being social.''

''Yeah Ruby, even if we don't end up as partners we'll sure end in the same team.'' Said Yang optimistically.

''Wait for the best, it's not like we can do something else.'' Added Jaune.

''That sounded pretty pessimistic Jaune.'' Said Pyrrha after not talking for a while, after all she needed to finish her salad.

''It was just a saying.'' Defended Jaune. ''Jezz, I thought it sounded cool.''

* * *

And the small talk continued until it was sleep time, around 9 pm because huntsman and huntresses must have a good and long sleep

So, they were all gathering in the ballroom and putting their sleeping bags, some guys even showed off their topless, of course Jaune was not an exception, but not because he wanted to show off but more because he was lazy enough to not go to the changers. There were some blushes here and there and Yang ogling everyone.

Jaune saw Yang talking and bothering Ruby while she wrote some kind of letter, just to silenced by a pillow to the face.

He was starting to sleep, but he managed to see some weird white girl shouting and berating Ruby. ''Should I try to help her? That white girl seems like a bitchy individual... I should stay away from trouble if I can help it, besides I'm sure Yang has everything under control.'' Jaune closed his eyes while he saw that Pyrrha went in Ruby's direction. ''Good work Pyr.''

…

…

''It's morning already, fuck.'' Jaune wanted to sleep some more, but he noticed Pyrrha getting close to him. ''If it's going to be like the last time and she'll shake me to death.''

'''I'm awake Pyrrha, no need to shake me awake.'' Said Jaune after she got close enough.

''Oh, good morning Jaune. Did you sleep well?'' Asked Pyrrha kindly while putting a bright smile.

 **'** 'She does shine.'' ''Yeah, it was a good night's sleep. I'll guess you slept well too, nobody has a big smile like that if they had a bad sleep.'' Jaune tried to regain control of his body while he got up.

''Yes, it was good, but we should go get our equipment, seems like the initiation is about to start.'' Pyrrha explained.

''Agreed, let's go, maybe we can get there early and see the place where the initiation is going to be held.'' Jaune offered.

''That's a great idea.'' Pyrrha replied.

While at the locker's room Jaune wanted to go to the take a leak and Pyrrha encounter some white princess, she seemed to know Pyrrha, well she was famous after all.

''...that's why we should be partners Pyrrha.'' Jaune heard someone say. ''Someone's trying to steal my partner? I literally just went to the restroom for 3 minutes.''

Jaune got close with his trademark ''da fak is going on betch'' smile.

''Hey there Pyrrha, who's this?'' Jaune causally interruped.

''Oh! Jaune, there you are, this is Weiss Schnee. Weiss, this is Jaune Arc.'' ''White snow in german? That's actually a pretty cool name, and it fits her perfectly.''

''You're a Schnee? I heard Schnee dust it's actually pretty good.'' Jaune tried to remember what he heard about the Schnee's. ''She's gorgeous, she is like a snow angel.''

''Oh, an Arc, I heard about your family as well, all of them respected and powerful hunters, so the same should be expected from you. It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Arc.'' Weiss politely offered her hand and Jaune reciprocated the action, they share a little shake.

''Weiss, please refer to me as Jaune, I'm not much into formalities.'' Jaune proposed. ''Fuck, should've faked not knowing her so I could avoid this.''

''I'll have that in mind Jaune.'' Weiss gave the faintest smile.

Pyrrha tugged Jaune closer to her. ''How do you know her? You didn't know me.'' The voice sounded almost angry.

''I come from a family of hunters, they use dust, so of course I learned the name.'' Jaune safely explained. ''I'm kinda afraid that Pyrrha ends in the yandere side or something like that.''

''We are in out battle outfits and we have our weapons, we should get going, we don't want to be late to the initiation, do we?'' Jaune said out loud.

''Agreed.'' Said Weiss and Pyrrha nodded.

'All first-year students report to Beacon's cliffs for the initiation.'' An announcer could be heard. ''That's perfect timing, cool. Something didn't go wrong, great.''

* * *

''For years, you have trained to become warriors...'' Ozpin began talking, and Jaune dozed off, like expected.

...

...

Jaune began to awake when Ruby began to poke his side.

''Uhh?'' Jaune half sleep looked to Ozpin.

''Are there any questions? Good! Now, take you positions.'' Ozpin finished.

Jaune raised his hand. ''Umm, sir? Can I ask a question?''

Everyone began to be launched.

''What is it?'' Opzin replied

''Could you repeat what you just said?'' Jaune asked.

''Sure...'' Ozpin said ''Yes.'' ''...but after the initiation.'' ''You fuck.''

Jaune was launched. ''This is bullshit!''

* * *

 **Took a little more than expected, but here it is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor notes:**

 **This won't happen often, I'll try to be consistent.**

 **I just messed up a line, where I put it in bold instead of underline it, don't know how to change it though.**

* * *

 **I don't own RWBY or any of the characters here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: That's the reason.**

After being launched the normally calm Jaune was a little nervous of this initiation, so he was thinking how to stop his fall.

''Who the fuck does that?! He's an asshole and he know it!... shit.. I'm getting dizzy... I'll have to use my semblance, my last resourse...'' Jaune calmly thought.

Jaune activating his semblance created a seemingly invisible force around him that stabilized him and made him descend quick and safe.

Once Jaune was close to the ground he made the force disappear. ''Hope, no one saw that.''

''Wow, was that your semblance Jaune?'' Jaune heard Pyrrha approaching.

''Really, this is fucked up.'' ''Hello there, Pyrrha. And yes, it was indeed my semblance.'' Jaune hated life for a reason.

''That's great.'' Pyrrha said enthusiastically.

''She seems happy, why?'' Jaune wondered.

''Guess we're partners now.'' Pyrrha said casually. ''What? Partners? We?''

''Are we?'' Asked Jaune. ''Sorry, I dozed off during the explanation of the initiation, hehe.'' Jaune laughed nervously.

Pyrrha giggled. ''Just like in the introduction.'' ''It's that asshole's voice, it's just so relaxing.''

''Then, partner, what do we have to do?'' Jaune could swear seeing Pyrrha shine a little there.

''We need to head north, there we will find relics that will assign us our teams'' Pyrrha explained. ''Easy enough.''

''I take this place is full of grimm.'' ''This can't be that easy.'' Those were Jaune immediate thoughts.

''Yup, we'll have to open our way through!'' Pyrrha almost sounded exited.

''I hope we don't get into much trouble.'' Jaune lamented the day he was born in a family of hunters. ''This better be ca...'' Some bushes started moving and they could hear some movement close.

''You clearly heard that, right Jaune?'' Pyrrha didn't even sounded worried, she almost sounded excited. ''She really wants to fight.''

''Yes, I did. Guess my dream of passing without fighting was too much to be asked for.'' Jaune could only curse their luck.

Suddenly 5 Ursas came from the sides, one was clearly an alfa, it was taller and had thicker armor.

''Couldn't be the small ones?'' ''I'll take the alfa and those 2 on our left, you take care of the rest in the right.'' Jaune ordered to Pyrrha to which she only nodded.

Jaune quickly rushed underneath the alfa and severed its legs, after it fell to the ground the stabbed repeatedly on the back, severed the head of and it with his hands to smash it down and stopped it reducing it to mere traces.

The barbaric act of brutalization clearly frightened the other 2 Ursas, and when they regained the ability to move it was too late, Jaune was already running at them with his sword ready to cut every living thing on his way. It didn't take more that 2 slashes to quickly end their lives.

He turned to see if Pyrrha was done, he was just in time to see har backflip the swipe of an Ursa and sever the head of the other, then she jumped in the air once again and performed what could only be described as a glorious execution. She was in the air and she took her javelin to its shoulders, completely disabling its arms, landing perfectly behind the injured Ursa she aimed with her gun-mode javelin to the nape, performing a clear shot killing it instantly.

''Wow, that was pretty awesome, you looked like a professional.'' Jaune praised. ''She hasn't killed anyone, right?''

''Thanks, you were pretty good too, but wasn't a bit too much that first kill on the alfa?'' Pyrrha tried to understand his tactic.

''Uh? Ohhh that, it's a technique used in the past to induce fear to the enemy, it's called brutalization, if the first you kill looks slow, painful and frightening, the others are bound to fear you, even for the shortest time. It's actually really useful in this kind of situations.'' Jaune explained. ''And makes you look badass, clearly you don't need it.''

''Sounds like something pretty useful. Where did you learn that?'' Pyrrha asked.

''It's a technique passed through generations in my hometown.'' Jaune lied. ''I can't say I took it from a game.''

''Really? So, your hometown is the house of many warriors then.'' Pyrrha tried to deduct.

''She has common sense, I mean, I already expected that, but is pretty uncommon.'' ''You could say that, but mostly my family.'' Jaune said while he started to walk once again.

''They must be pretty strong.'' Pyrrha said while started to walk at Jaune.

''And terrifying, especially my sisters and mum.'' He began to shiver at the thought.

''And your father isn't? You looked pretty scary back there too.'' Pyrrha began to wonder how Jaune's sisters were.

''Yeah, but the Ursa died at the very beginning, that why I did it quickly, so it wouldn't disappear. You at least know we are going to kill you quickly, but my sisters and mum... they tend to take their time.'' Jaune tried to explain. ''Their wrath it's much more terrifying than death itself.''

''Wow, that sounds really bad.''

''It is.''

…

''Look there Pyrrha, a cave.'' Jaune signaled the cave at the distance. ''Could this be the place? I highly doubt it but, who knows?''

''Want to check it?'' Pyrrha began walking towards the cave.

''No, you fuck, I only thought it was cute.'' Jaune sarcastically replied in his mind. ''Sure.''

''Umm, looks like it's empty, but there seems to be some paintings on the walls.'' Pyrrha started to inspect them.

''Looks like a Deathstalker, but I'm not sure. I suppose there's nothing inside.'' Jaune said while retreating a bit. ''For all we know there could really be a Deathstalker in there.''

''That's highly possible.'' And Pyrrha retreated too. ''Maybe she has a bad feeling too.''

Suddenly the ground began to shake and explosions began.

''What the fuck is happening?'' Jaune complained in his mind.

''What's happening?'' Asked Pyrrha out loud.

Then a girl in pink mounted in an alfa Ursa came out of nowere fast, shooting with something that seemed to be a grenade launcher.

''Hahaha, this is great! I'm leaving you behind Renny, you should hurry!'' Said the pink girl in a shouting manner. Then a green lad came running behind the pink girl, he seemed to be fighting to keep up.

''Nora... please... stop...'' Said the running boy whose partner called ''Renny''.

''We probably should stay away from them.'' Jaune thought in vain hopes of avoiding any kind of trouble.

''We should follow them.'' Pyrrha said with clear enthusiast in her voice. ''Are you serious? Are you dumb? Do you want to die? Whatever, might as well die with someone pretty.''

''Whatever...'' mumbled Jaune. ''Sure.''

Then from the cave something started to creep out. They managed to see a giant stinger, just then the idea of following the other two seemed pleasant enough.

''Let's run, shall we?'' Jaune looked at Pyrrha for an answer. ''If she wants to fight it here, I'll help her, but it should be easier to fight in clear ground.''

''Yup, let's do that.'' Pyrrha said quickly.

Then the Deathstalker came out of the cave completely, and both speeded behind their fellow huntsman and huntress.

* * *

They ran for about 3 minutes at full speed with a Deathstalker on their tail until they started to hear gunfire in northwest and they started heading that direction.

When they got there the girl on the Ursa and the green lad were there, they were already grouped and looking to the sky. Jaune saw a Nevermore. ''Fuck, this just got hard mode.''

Jaune took notice of the ones that shared their misfortune. ''The yellow sister, Yang. The girl in black with big booty. The girl in pink, if I remember correctly the green lad, 'Renny', called her Nora. Seems like that's all.''

''Hey, Yang, what's up?'' Jaune called while running towards them with Pyrrha beside him.

''Hello again.'' Pyrrha said calmly.

''Ohh, vomit boy, cereal girl, how are yo...'' Yang stopped her wave, her eyes widen when she saw what was behind them. ''Losing hopes already? It's just a Deathstalker and a Nevermore.'' Jaune thought not believing in himself.

''Seems like you already have your problems. What's so important about the Nevermore? Why you aren't attacking it?'' A curious Jaune asked while he blocked and dodged the Deathstalker's strikes with ease. ''I don't think I can kill it without using my semblance, fuck.''

''Ruby and Weiss are up there.'' Yang calmly stated. ''Hahaha, that even better than ridding a Ursa, they're fucking crazy.'' Jaune laughed in his head.

Seconds later Ruby jumped off the Deathstalker, using the recoil of her sniper scythe to correct her falling and lose speed.

''Hey, Ruby.'' Waved Jaune while he counters an attack the Deathstalker, at this point Pyrrha was helping.

''Hey Jaune.'' Said Ruby with a chirpy voice while she readied herself for battle. ''And Weiss? Wasn't she with Ruby.''

''Where's Weiss? Yang told me she was with you.'' Jaune was genuinely intrigued.

''She didn't jump?!'' Ruby began panicking. ''That means there's no problem if we shoot it.''

''Look guys she's is about to fall.'' Yang pointed out.

''She won't fall.'' Reassured Ruby. ''Are you sure about that?''

''She's going to fall.'' Jaune countered once again. ''This fuck is tough.''

''Actually, she is already falling.'' Said Pyrrha while she hit a soft spot in the Deathstalker's belly, but it only angered it. ''This thing is really persistent... AND WHY THE FUCK NOBODY IS HELPING US?!'' Jaune started to get angry, only to see Yang, 'Renny', Ruby, the girl in black and 'Nora', fighting Ursas and Beowolfs. ''Oh... guess you aren't as useless as I initially thought.''

Jaune saw Weiss falling and failing to regain control. ''Fuck, the white bitch is falling and this stupid insect stupidly hard to kill, I'll have to use my semblance on Weiss, fuck.'' Jaune quickly disengaged and backflipped in Weiss' direction.

Jaune used his semblance. The air seemed to distort and so did the light around Weiss and she stopped in the middle of the air, Weiss quickly regain control and Jaune let go so she could get to the ground.

Every looked a Jaune in awe for a short time before returning to their fights. ''Maybe I can lie and say it was just telekinesis or something like that.''

''Thanks, Jaune. Can I ask what was that?'' Weiss asked.

''Yeah vomit boy, tell us.'' Yang dipped in the conversation.

''I want to know too!'' Said Ruby in a cute manner.

''I'm intrigued too, Jaune.'' Pyrrha corroborate.

''Oh, that... it's just telekinesis.'' Jaune smiled. ''That should fool them.''

''Telekinesis shouldn't distort like that.'' Weiss began. ''What do you know about physics and nature of photons with the interaction of telekinesis you little smart white bitch?!'' Jaune started to sweat bullets.

''Umm...'' Jaune started thinking an excuse, but then he noticed the Nevermore started to head their way. Jaune knew what were its intentions and whose target was. ''Ruby is going to be attacked, she is the one further away from us after all.'' Jaune saw the Nevermore shake its wings shooting feathers towards Ruby.

''Ruby!'' Jaune shouted while pointing his hand above her. ''Won't let you do that, you little shit!'' Jaune created the force once again, but this time above Ruby successfully blocking every single feather... or so he thought.

A feather, a lost bullet, one single feather that wasn't directed towards Ruby, penetrated Jaune through the chest, effectively sticking him to the ground.

''Fuck, I was careless.'' Jaune could hear some shouts, but he could not understand what they were saying.

Everything began to become red in Jaune's vision. ''Fuck, not this again! Last time I did something I still regret to the date, it caused a catastrophe, I rather die.'' The red grew more intense every second and Jaune felt a familiar source of power flowing in his body against his will. ''Shit! Fuck! Noo!'' Jaune tried to negate this power... but he was defeated once again, history repeats itself. ''Stupid Arc blood...''

… Black

… Black

… Black

… I'm back

Outside Jaune's internal fight everyone was panicking about Jaune's apparent death, Ruby and Pyrrha crying a little, while the others just stood there dumbfounded.

''Hey guys, we need to keep strong and don't stop fighting, that's the only way to avenge our fellow and brave huntsman, who's also the savior of my sister.'' Yang tried to raise the morale, but the pained expression on her face make everything sound less... Believable.

They kept on fighting for a minute or so, until they saw something impressive. Jaune got up from the ground and the feather was destroyed by an unknown force, presumably Jaune's semblance.

''I didn't want to do this, but I can take revenge on my own.'' Jaune said surprising everyone, his voice sounded different, albeit it was just the aura around him. ''This power is so intoxicating, I should be more careful, this Arc blood could become my demise.''

Everyone was shocked, they saw a fellow huntsman die and revive in less that 5 minutes, it was a lot to take.

''Jaune? Are you ok? Is it really you?'' Ruby ran and hugged Jaune without leaving him a chance to answer.

''Sure I am, Rubes. Can't die that easily and abandon my first friend.'' Ruby seemed to melt when she heard his words. ''I must end this quickly.''

''Jaune... it's good to know you are fine, partner.'' Pyrrha tried her best to stop herself from jumping to the Arc's arms. ''She tries too hard.''

''I wouldn't disappoint you partner.'' Jaune said while signaling her to hug him, to which she immediately answered with a long hug.

Weiss seemed to think in something, then she realized and mumbled. ''Arc blood.''

''What was that Weiss?'' Yang asked since she had barely heard the heiress speak.

''It's because of your Arc blood, isn't it?'' Weiss concluded and pointed towards Jaune.

''... you're right Weiss, it serves as a second chance of some sort, giving me access to ancient aura hidden within my blood, thus making my personality a bit different since an external aura invades my system, I keep full control of it, but it's harder to resist impulses. That and the fact that I can see and feel aura flow. It doesn't last forever so let's do this quick, shall we?'' Jaune said while taking a little rock from the ground. ''I'm just going to show off a little bit.''

Jaune signaled the pink girl and the green lad to stay by him, they retreated from the battle, and did as ordered. ''I think we didn't have an introduction. The name's Jaune Arc.'' Jaune stretched his hand to meet with theirs.

''Nora Valkyrie!'' The pink girl now identified as Nora took Jaune's hand with enough force to make him think he was going to lose his precious hand.

''Lie Ren.'' Said the green lad with a light hand shake.

Jaune started to walk towards the girl in black.

''You've already heard my name. Can you give me the pleasure of knowing yours?'' Said Jaune in a really suave manner.

''Blake Belladonna.'' Said the girl with a thoughtful expression ''So, that was her name, and she is a faunus from her aura flow, she is hiding it though, so I'll keep quiet.''

''Have you asked yourself about why the enemies aren't attacking? Because you may have noticed that they are stuck in place.'' Jaune began and everyone took notice of that and kept silent so he could continue.

''That's my semblance, it's not simple telekinesis like Weiss said, telekinesis doesn't affect photons... but gravity does.'' Weiss had a 'I knew it' kind of face. ''If I stop gravity around a certain place the photons being waves, will be affected since they too have mass and have can be manipulated by it.'' Jaune threw the small rock at the Nevermore and the Deathstalker's direction holding it in the middle of the air. ''Have you heard that a black hole is so heavy that not even light can escape from it?''

Jaune lifted his hand towards the rock and his relaxed palm became a closed fist. ''I have a better question, do you know how a black hole is created?'' The little rock began to get compressed until it couldn't be seen with the common eye. ''When an object with mass is compressed so much that its density exceeds the structure capacity, it collapses creating an object so dense that it starts to become a black hole.'' The place where the smaller rock started to become a little vortex, distorting light and pulling some pieces of earth from the ground, so were the two grimm being pulled towards the vortex. ''If you take a little rock and compress it into the size of a eukaryotic cell, the structure is beginning to show a failure to stay stable, but...'' Jaune tighten his fist once again. ''If you compress the rock even more, to the size a little bit smaller than a common virus, the structure finally collapses and you have the awaited results.'' The vortex started to suck light into a small ring around it. ''The smaller the core of the black hole, the horizon of events is logically smaller too, but when something enters the horizon of events they meet the end of the line, the no return line.'' Jaune freed the Nevermore and it began to desperately get away from the newfound danger which was the black hole, but it failed miserably and began the process of spaghettification until it finally disappeared, Jaune then repeated the same with the Deathstalker. ''Of course, having a black hole, even the smallest could destroy the entire solar system, so I have to stabilize it.'' Jaune lifted his hand to the sky and the black hole followed after it. ''I just have to... decompress it for the lack of a better word.'' He opened his hand, relaxing into a palm once again. Far away in the sky could be seen a distorting point which grew until it exploded and pushed everyone back slightly, even Jaune. ''So much energy, it's terrifying, isn't it?'' Asked Jaune without expecting an answer.

…

Jaune returned to his senses. The Arc blood effect dissipated. Jaune began to feel the toll it just to pull that trick. ''Fuck, stupid Arc blood. First you made me confess my feeling towards my childhood friend, and now you make me look like a monster in this new school. Oum dammit, this is bullshit, how I'm going to explain this.''

Jaune was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed that his fellow hunters were approaching him, by that time he was already having difficulty staying on his feet.

''Jaune...'' He heard Pyrrha say, but he never raised his head, he just let his body kneel. ''This is going to be grand... fuck.''

* * *

 **A little bit longer than usual, but well, I did disappear for two weeks.**

 **Since my low intellect holds me from being able to fully understand this page, I'll answer the reviews from here.**

 **But first, you may be asking: Arc blood? Are you fucking serious? You stupid fucking clown. Or something very similar. I know it's cheesy as fuck, but that's the point. So, it's basically an anti-fuck up mechanic used by the Arcs that are stupid, such as our protagonist, and it relies in letting an ancestor aura reside in yours so you gain its power, but since aura is the soul it affects personality and such traits. That's the reason Jaune showed his true powers, the is more open and less of an asshole, pretty much the whole opposite, that explains all? If you need more information just read from the beginning till your dysfunctional brain comprehends everything you just read. That's what my parents used to tell me.**

 **So first, Jaune has motion sickness because he has motion sickn** **ess, he says so in the show, like, really? Why is that a doubt?**

 **Jaune is a complete and trained asshole, hiding his real feeling for so long commonly leads you to something like that.**

 **Jaune was never forced to become a huntsman, but he was pressured to train. His parents had such high hopes of him and they were results, there was no way around it. Of course, he could just have said no and disappoint his parents, but then this shit wouldn't exist.**

 **If you're reading this far, congratulation, what are you doing with your life? I'm almost done.**

 **Jaune is a piece of shit, a smart piece of shit, a talented and smart piece of shit. He will complaint about everything that's humanly possible. Let's face it dude, the sniper looks cool, but grimm comes in hordes, I don't think a sniper is more effective at killing grimm than a machine gun or shotgun, even pistols. The scythe is cool, is a long-ranged weapon with consists on swiping in a large arc, perfect for hordes.**

 **An interesting statement that someone pointed out, it's that I changed the speech Ozpin gave, and the interesting thing is that the reason to why I did that it's because I once fell asleep when the episode got there. I was hearing Ozpin speech and then a was death in front of my computer, and since Jaune slept the whole speech too then that was perfect.**

 **That's all, but I'll share a little of my knowledge with a final phrase that I quote as mine... I mean you can use it, but remember where did you learn it. I will probably end every chapter with a phrase of my own invention:**

 **''Subjectivity is the bastardization of truth''**

 **Alberto –2018**

 **Yup, my real name is Alberto. With a big and round O at the end, no Albert, Alberto.**


	6. Announcement (Hate letter)

Good day crappy bastards.

First of all, I wanted to see something, that being the fact that of all the almost 200 followers, just one complained about me lying about particles and that bullshit that photons have mass, they like a wave, energy, they don't have a mass, like sound, like magnetism. So, if I could easily write bullshit about quantum physics and get away with it, I may be able, unless some of you actually now shit, but it's not something people usually care. Like, why the fuck would you doubt about quantum physics, not like you're going to use it, me neither, but in chemistry we study particles and they have quantum properties, like energy level, magnetism and shit that doesn't matter.

About Jaune having motion sickness, I've been investigating and, first, Jaune does have motion sickness. Why? You may ask. Well, because it's my fucking fic, and if I wanted Jaune to be a lesbian yandere I could make him one, ok?

Secondly, he says that at the beginning of the show, you may be braindead but I'm sure you've heard that.

Now, the real announce, since I'm bored and I don't hate myself enough I decided to waste more time writing another fic.

Since I'm fucking sick these are the plots:

-Normal high school (Which would include bulling, transferring, romance, and maybe could be rated M)

-Jaune as a Faunus (Furry shit)

-A yandere story (I don't know what could this contain)

-A cheating fic (I like ntr and I personally enjoy that kind of stuff)

If you are a sicko like me, just review.

Look, I'm not expecting much, 200 fucking idiots reading this shit, and only 21 reviews, I was expecting more hate faggots.

I may just put this fic in a M rated fuck, I may just write some sex scenes and stuff like that, but who knows.

If you like any of those ideas, review you sick fuck.

Don't disappoint me.


	7. Hateful hate

Wow. I'm surprised, you really a manageable, you just doubled the reviews in a single day, I told you to write and you did as told... cool, but there were a lot more, which leaves more questions for me to answer. I still don't know why the whole Jaune having motion sickness was a thing, but whatever, stupid people fight for stupid reasons.

I'll make something pretty clear, while I do enjoy cheating/ntr/netori however the fuck you call it, I know that it's just fantasy and that doesn't really happen often. I know I said that I enjoy it, but only seeing porn, reading stories and watching movies about that, never said I'd like to experience it, and even if I wanted to I've never had a gf so, I wouldn't be able to get cucked.

And just because of that I'll make 2 stories, one that will be about Jaune being a Faunus and studying in a normal high school/university without the existence of grimm. And the second one will be yandere one-shots with different characters.

And I won't be uploading till next week UR, because I decided to make a little roulette which involves the uploading ''dates''.

Yandere and high school will go first, then will go UR and Yandere, then high school and UR. Did you get it? If not then fuck you, but if your parents were siblings then to sum it up it means that I will upload 2 chapters per week, which means every two weeks one story won't get an update.

That's pretty much it.

''Sight has flaws, you being one of them.''

My mom


	8. Chapter 6

Ok, I know that I've been gone for some time, and I have the excuse of partials, our first partials happened and they were packed, and new week results are going to be published. There you go. Also, I was jerking off and that takes time.

And before starting I want to make something clear, I don't really have affinity with physics, but I know how photons work, I use microscopes, I have to know how they work, partially, if you ask me the visible wavelength I may be able to answer, but any other kind of thing like that I'll just pass.

Another thing is that in Remnant they had to be different languages, if not then why Jaune is in French? Or Weiss in German? Why Yang Xian Long sounds Asian? Why Crocea Mors is in Latin? And there you go.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Friends and fire.**

''Okokok, how can I avoid question? Brain, do something for once in your life and help me.'' As expected, Jaune being braindead, not answer was given.

''What was that?'' Jaune flinched as he heard Pyrrha's voice. ''You're as beautiful as annoying.''

''Come on brain, what can I say so I can avoid being interrogated?'' Then Oum decided to help him by enlighten him with infinite knowledge to which he only needed the excuses part. ''Look guys, I'd like to tell you but I'm awfully exhausted and it would be great if we could get to Beacon now.'' ''Genius, now you have to bite the bait and were done.''

''I just need that nobody questions it and it'd be perf-'' Jaune's thoughts were interrupted by a white heiress. ''No, you are going to tell us everything now Arc.'' Said a very stern white bitch. ''Fuck you white bitch, who the fuck are you again? Why did I save you? Piece of shit.''

Jaune stayed there quiet for a while, weighing his options. ''Well, after everything they saw, maybe I do own them an explanation.'' Jaune groaned loudly. ''Fine, I'll tell you. My semblance is the power to control gravity, you have pretty much guessed that, didn't you? But there's a trait that my family shares and it's called Arc Blood. It can be used as a revive sort of thing, but it also boosts the aura and enhances the semblance and body in general, but it takes a great toll on our body, so it can only be used properly every month or so. Also, as a secondary effect it changes personality traits and makes you practically a different person, it happens randomly. And that's pretty much it... can we go now? I wasn't lying with being exhausted.'' ''I can't tell them that it changes the personality opposite, they would easily deduct that I lie a lot.''

''That answer will suffice for now.'' ''Bitch, if you weren't like a snow angel I wouldn't ever bother to answer.''

''Jaune you have to tell us how did you do that!'' Jaune groaned once again as he heard Ruby shout. ''Read about physics, that should help.'' Of course, he wouldn't answer like that, that if he wanted to avoid Yang inverting his kneecaps.

''Like I said, I control gravity, and gravity is defined as the attraction force that makes to objects with mass attract and pull themselves against each other. There are several factors that can modify the attraction pull, such as mass and density, or distance and the size itself of both objects.'' Jaune started to feel a little too intelligent and started to drift off.

''If you manage to have a super dense and super tiny object you have a much stronger attraction pull, and if the line between the stable density and size of the object is surpassed, a phenomenon that can be called the creation of an black hole starts with the collapse of the structure that holds the density of the object itself, and you can create a singularity with such strong pull that can modify the way the light moves and can be considered as an object with infinite density...'' He kept on going for some time until he thought that the information given was enough. (Since I really don't care if my information is partially false, I will not specify anything, since you shouldn't believe someone who's at med school and talks about physics in a fanfic.) ''Damm, I sound like I'm spilling shit, but I well, books are normally right. I could go with coulomb and so on, but maybe it can be a little overboard.'' (You should really look for the coulomb law, maybe that way you can learn something useful in life.)

Ruby seemed like she was starting to get the hang of what Jaune semblance was.

''Wow, who knew vomit boy was so powerful but also a nerd.'' Yang mockingly said. ''I'm not proud, but I can't really take that as an insult.''

''Guys, we should get the pieces and get to Beacon before something happens.'' This time, Blake was the one to talk. ''Little kitten has a voice after all. But really, what's up with her bow moving so much, almost like ears... nah, it can't be, I have to be wrong.''

''I heavily agree with her.'' Said Ren with a face of complete exhaustion.

''Yup, let's get to Beacon.'' Jaune said while he was barely able to walk without stumbling. ''Fuck, I really did a number back there.''

After half an hour or so, they got to Beacon safe and sound. And they had time to rest before Ozpin began to announce the teams.

And of course, Jaune was sleeping in a corner, while the others were talking to get to know the other better.

* * *

''-ne! Jaune! Wake up!'' Jaune was shaken awake by Pyrrha once again. ''I could get used to seeing your beautiful place first thing after I wake up.''

''What's up?'' Jaune said a little sleepy.

''They are announcing the teams.'' Ren coolly said.

''Oh, thanks guys.'' Jaune kindly replied.

''No problem Jauney!'' Nora shouted after magically materialize beside Jaune. ''Wow! What the fuck?! How did she do that?!'' Jaune did his best to keep his face straight.

''Hey there, Nora.'' Jaune greeted Nora.

…

''... team RWBY, led by, Ruby Rose.'' Ruby seemed shocked, and Weiss looked a little annoyed, but clapped nonetheless just as everyone else.

''It is our turn guys, let's go.'' Pyrrha said.

''Sure.'' They replied in unison.

''... team JNPR, led by, Jaune Arc.'' ''Wha? Wait what? No... shit... fuck...'' Everyone started clapping and Jaune just stood there.

''Congrats fearless leader!'' Nora shouted while slapping him in the back, making him almost fall.

''Congratulations Jaune.'' He heard Pyrrha say, and later Ren.

Jaune approached the headmaster a little and asked silently. ''Why was I chosen? We have Pyrrha Nikos, shouldn't she be the leader?''

''I saw a potential in you that she didn't had.'' Ozpin simply replied.

Jaune hung his head down, as he was given once again, an unsatisfactory reply.

* * *

I apologize again for my long absence, but I hope you find forgiveness in those big hearts of yours


	9. Chapter 7

**Autor notes:**

 **It's been a while, sorry for not uploading. I have no excuse and I don't really need it, but I am still sorry for no uploading in 1y+.**

 **I don't really know if updates will come often, but they will, and Christmas is almost here, so happy holidays.**

 **I do not own RWBY, neither my life nor my time halp.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Best leaders ever? Sure, whatevs.**

''Which god forsaked me? This should not be possible, not at all. A leader? Me? I can't even manage my own life and they want to manage these fucks? Ok.'' Jaune wasn't borderline suicidal for nothing, but well who cares.

''You are our fearless leader now!'' Nora yelled dangerously strong. ''It's not like I wanted fully functional eardrums either way.''

''Guess you're right, I've never led anything before, so I hope you are patient with me, I'll be in your care.'' A very tired Jaune said.

''Hey, let's go eat something, kicking all that grimm ass got me hungry.'' ''I did most of the job though.'' Jaune mentally replied to Yang.

''It seems that you can actually talk some sense.'' Weiss bitchly replied. ''Lol, yellow tits it's being roasted by white bitch.''

''What's the problem Weisscream? Does your pussy hurts or what?'' ''This seems avoidable, which is really lucky.''

''Yang! I told you to be polite!'' Ruby berated her sister. ''Should I take my team and go?... Yes.''

''Guys, this doesn't really concern us, let's go ahead.'' Jaune whispered to his team, to which all nodded quietly.

* * *

''Let's turbo eat this shit so I can sleep.''

The eat part passed quickly and uneventful, just a little of tension between the gurls in team R(Bitch)B(Yellow tits).

''I'm pretty sure Weiss is arbitrarily mad at Ruby for being chosen as a leader, even though Ruby clearly didn't want that either.'' Jaune was getting tired of thinking, and his will to help wasn't big enough to actually help, so he just let it be.

''And then Jaune told them: 'hasta la vista, baby' and created a massive black hole and destroyed the entire forest.'' Jaune caught Nora saying that out loud, and quickly silenced her.

''That's not what happened, Pyrrha here is the one who killed all the grim.'' Jaune said while putting his hand on Nora's mouth to stop her gibberish. ''I really want to keep my semblance a secret.'' Jaune whispered towards everyone on that table.

''But why?!'' Nora yelled at a considerably lower volume. ''Why does everything that comes from her mouth is yelling?!''

''Because it would cause a ruckus if everyone knew that I can control one of the 4 fundamental forces of the universe.'' Jaune calmly explained towards everyone, less for team RWBY who kept fighting at nonsense. ''Also, this is really unfair cuz I haven't heard of any of your semblances, but of course we shall do that at our room.'' Jaune looked slightly cheeky.

''I understand Jaune!'' Nora whispered-yelled. ''She is really trying, isn't she?''

''I agree with Jaune, if we knew each other's semblances then we could know exactly how to operate as a team.'' Pyrrha said while smiling brightly. ''Good idea Jaune.'' ''What? In reality I was just curious but whatever, sure I'm super intelligent.''

''I think the same.'' Ren quietly provided proof that he was indeed, still alive.

''We could use this as a bonding time between teammates!'' Nora yelled once again, but Jaune didn't seemed fazed. ''I think I'm getting used to this shit.''

* * *

Every had gone to their own team rooms, they had gotten the key along with a number in each key to remind the door it opened.

It was only 7pm when team JNPR finished unpacking and getting into their sleeping attire. They sat in the middle of the room, since the beds were placed against the wall just as the drawers.

''I'll start since you already have a grasp of mine. My semblance is Gravity manipulation; I control gravity... to a certain extent, I can modify the gravity of almost every place, but the farther it is, the amount of aura consumed is increased. I can also modify density, so can sort gases and liquids in phases with relative ease, so in a sense I could obtain elemental hydrogen (H2), compressed it and release the pression to create a massive hydrogen explosion. The same can be said to other gases, I can sort nitrogen (N2) or oxygen (O2) to create really cold and relatively durable pieces of solid nitrogen or oxygen. And you can probably think of the remaining uses of it.'' Jaune looked satisfied with his explanation and decided to end.

''I'll go next since I think my semblance is kind of related to Jaune's...'' ''Maybe she controls one of the other fundamental forces, if I had to guess it would be related to electromagnetism... maybe just magnetism.'' ''... my semblance is Polarity; I can control the magnetism that affects metallic objects...'' ''How can I always be so right?'' ''... basically, inducing dipolar moments and moving these objects using not only ferromagnetic, but using diamagnetism to accelerate objects and paramagnetism to create bundles of them. And basically it.'' Pyrrha stopped, looking satisfied with her explaining. ''Interesting semblance.''

''I'll go next.'' Ren calmly spoke. ''My semblance is Tranquility; it basically masks the negative emotions, which allows me and the ones making physical contact with me to become invisible to the grimm. That's it.'' Ren passed the attention towards Nora. ''That's pretty useful, I'll keep that in mind if we ever get into trouble.''

''I'm next!'' Nora yelled once again. ''My semblance is High voltage; it allows me to absorb any kind of electrical current and channel it to my muscles and make myself stronger! I actually got It from being struck by lightning!...'' Nora kept talking for a while, but everyone did a perfect job at not listen to her, until she stopped.

Just as Jaune was about to tell his team to get a bath and then peaceful slumber, he heard the sound of a door being closed really hard just beside his team room. ''You guys can go ahead and take a bath. I'll go check what's up'' Jaune told and got 3 nods in response.

When Jaune got out he did not expect to see Ruby in a sad mood just outside the room beside his. ''Something happened? I'll go check just to be sure.'' Jaune got close to Ruby lightly touching her shoulder to gain her attention, Ruby looked up with her face almost tearing, he took that as a sing to sit. ''Hey Ruby, what's up? Something happened?'' He didn't want to bombard her with questions so he spoke in a low tone and kind of slow.

''Weiss told me that I wasn't fit to be a leader, and she is probably right... I'm just a kid who got lucky to enter this academy, I'm just dumb ki-'' Ruby was silenced by Jaune's finger on her tiny lips. ''She seems down, I'll try to cheer her up. I have a little bit of experience in this so it should be fine.''

''Ruby, I been meaning to ask you since a while ago, you seemed younger than any of us, how did you get enrolled here?'' Jaune smartly asked.

''Huh? Ah... well, I got invited by Ozpin to join after he saw me fight a criminal.'' Ruby said a little confused by the question.

''So, you fought a criminal and Ozpin invited you to join this academy himself, and you call that luck? Ruby, that's awesome, that's something impressive even for a full-fledged huntsman, yet you did that with ease. Don't you see? You may not be the best, but that's because you are still growing. The fact that you were chosen as a leader and Weiss not, doesn't mean that you are better at being a leader than Weiss, is because you have potential and the only way to develop it is to make you a leader. Weiss is already a capable leader, I'm sure of that, but with time and training you could too, that's why we were chosen as leaders and not Weiss, or in my team's case Pyrrha.'' Jaune stood up and extended his hand towards Ruby, to which see took and was pulled up by Jaune.

''So, don't beat yourself for not being a leader, and correct yourself to become a good lead- No, a great leade-'' Jaune was interrupted by Ruby shouting.

''The best leaders ever!'' Ruby pulled Jaune towards her and hugged him tightly, he could not see Ruby's face since they were hugged, but Ruby obtained a healthy blush making her face completely red. ''Best leaders? Sure, why not.''

* * *

Weiss was going to head out to apologize to Ruby for her earlier childish behavior, but stopped at the door when she heard Jaune talking to Ruby.

''Hey Weisscream, why haven't you gon-'' Yang got silenced buy Weiss, and then was pulled towards the door so she could listen the conversation too. ''What are you doing?'' Yang then heard Jaune ask Ruby how she got to Beacon.

At that point, Blake was curious and decided to join the eavesdrop.

Everyone was surprised by Jaune's words of wisdom.

* * *

 **Autor notes:**

 **Ok ok ok, I have no forgiveness, but please be try to do so.**

 **Is not like I want your forgiveness idiot, or something like that.**


End file.
